


The three R's of stress - reaction, relaxation, and retaliation

by Michaela97



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Bed-Wetting, M/M, Omorashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:25:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6729745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaela97/pseuds/Michaela97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desmond Miles is a bed wetter. He suffers from high stress and just pisses the bed in his sleep. Not every night but some nights. It's been like that for years and it's his own embarrassing little secret, until it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on an anonymous prompt which can be found here http://asscreedkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/2158.html?thread=10756974. I'd like to thank whomever wrote it for giving inspiration for more stories.

There are many different ways of dealing with stress. At least that's what the Florida department of health says and whilst it also says that ' any reaction is likely a normal reaction even if it isn’t the same reaction as everyone else', that's not always easy to believe. Not when most people experience a rapid heartbeat, vomiting and dizziness; difficulty concentrating, memory problems, and nightmares; even anxiety, restlessness and changes in appetite.  
But no, I, Desmond Miles, have to piss the bed like a fucking child. Granted it's not every night but some nights. It's been like that for years and it's my own embarrassing little secret, sneaking my wet sheets into the wash. This little system had worked brilliantly since the beginning: wake up a few hours before everyone else, wash and dry the sheets, put them back on the bed, and emerge pretending to have just woken up: until one morning, last week, when my little secret became less of a secret and less of just my own.


	2. Washing fairy

My morning started the same as every other morning for the past few years: wake up at six and check bedding. If wet then get up put bedding in washing machine, shower, put bedding in tumble dryer, exercise, put bedding back on bed. If, by some stroke of chance, I've not wet the bed that night then I just shower and exercise because there's no way I'd risk falling asleep again and wetting the bed with no time to clean up before the others get up at 8.

So that morning was the same as ever. I was wet so I started on my little routine, it wasn't until I was about to hop in the shower that I looked at my laptop, which I'd turned on habitually to check my emails. 7:15am it said, I looked again 7:16, there was no mistaking it, I'd lost an hour somewhere. I checked my alarm clock and saw that it definitely said 6 not 7: I was really confused by this point not knowing whether I had 1 or 2 hours to sort out my mess so I unlocked my computer to see what the hell was going on and saw the email from Rebecca last night; "Desmond, clocks go back tonight so we're going to start half an hour late to accommodate. See you at half 8 R." Damn clocks, damn work, damn bed wetting.

Not wanting to waste any more time I took the fastest shower of my life and went to collect my washing from the washing machine. This would have been fine but for the fact that the washing machine was empty and the tumble dryer was on. I was certain that I hadn't done that which must mean, someone else had done it meaning that someone knew.

Realising that panicking about the fact that I'm either losing my mind or someone knows my dirty, and wet, little secret, I went to get changed figuring that I may as well use the few spare minutes I had to fit in a short workout. 

"Morning Desmond, tea, coffee?" asked Shaun as I walked past our little kitchen area, I had a towel wrapped around my waist and he was wearing just a pair of boxers and a t-shirt. I stared at him like a deer in the headlights and looked for an escape route all the while my brain was screaming that it must be Shaun that knows.

"I'll take that as a no then. I'm going to have a shower." he continued turned around and heading for the bathroom "your sheets should be dry soon, I put a spare on your bed." saying it as if he were discussing which brand of tea to buy rather than sorting out his, adult, co-worker (flatmate, friend?)'s bed wetting habit. Not that it was a habit, it can't be, it's not every night. Most but not all and until it is there's no need to call it a habit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a that I still haven't gotten to the story proper but it seemed like a good place to leave it for now plus I have exams coming up so won't have much time to write.


	3. I'm not a fairy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shaun's POV during chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's taken me so long, I've had ridiculous writers block. I've made some changes to chapter two nothing that will affect the story if you don't reread it but it flows better in my head now.  
> M x

Shaun's POV

I woke up at 7 as that is what was 6, my usual waking time. Normally I like to do a bit of exercise; yes, despite what the others think, I do feel it necessary to be in a fit state to fight if worst comes to worst.  
I normally do that for an hour whilst puts the washing machine on and has a shower, and then I have a shower myself.  
This morning, however, the clocks went back and, knowing Desmond as I do, I know he won't have checked his emails last night so wouldn't have thought to set his alarm for an hour earlier or change it.  
Just because Desmond didn't bother checking his emails doesn't mean that the girls should find out about the one thing that he's tried so hard to hide from all of us, so I vowed to help by sorting out the washing.  
I walked into the kitchen to put the kettle on whilst keeping an ear out for the washing machine finishing.  
It was as I was clicking the kettle down to begin heating that I realised that, even with my help, there was no chance that Desmond's sheets would be clean, dry and on his bed in time so I went into the laundry. area and grabbed a clean sheet from the pile beside the tumble dryer and made Desmond's bed for him.  
I'd just finished making my coffee when I heard the washing machine come to a stop 39th a beep.  
I bundled the wet (but clean) sheets from one machine to the other and wss just completing my task when the shower turned off.  
I was back in the kitchen before Desmond had left the bathroom as I did not want to be caught in case it embarrassed him to see my helping (he'll know but knowing and seeing are very different things).  
"Morning Desmond, tea, coffee?" I asked calmly as he walking past our little kitchen area wearing only a towel to match my boxer/t-shirt combo. He starred at me like a rabbit caught in crosshairs.  
"I'll take that as a no then." I continue trying to keep my tone conversational despite wanting to comfort Desmond like you would a small child. "I'm going to have a shower." I continue, before heading towards the bathroom. "Your sheets should be dry soon, I put a spare on bed." with that I left before I could convince myself that it would ok to take him in my arms let him release all his stresses and anxieties.

**Author's Note:**

> Information on stress comes from http://www.floridahealth.gov/programs-and-services/emergency-preparedness-and-response/healthcare-system-preparedness/disaster-behavioral-health/_documents/esf8-common-reactions-to-stress.pdf


End file.
